


Pulling Teeth

by HistorianAnon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dentistry, Dirty Talk, Filthy, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, church is free, i can't afford it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorianAnon/pseuds/HistorianAnon
Summary: Peter meets Tony at a diner. Things escalate from there. Smutty one-shot with accidental plot.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	Pulling Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I wrote this. I apologize in advance, unless you enjoy this, in which case, you're welcome.

When Peter Parker first laid eyes on Tony Stark, it was to place a plate heaped with a burger and fries in front of the older man. 

Peter had taken the job as a waiter his freshman year of college to help pay for books and other expenses. The greasy spoon diner he worked at paid decently, and he was allowed to take home leftovers from the kitchen whenever he needed to. 

After delivering the food to an exceptionally handsome customer in a suit that looked like it cost more than Peter paid in rent, he was surprised to feel a hand wrap around his upper arm, halting his progress back to the kitchen.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” the man at the table asked, looking up at Peter like he wanted to eat the boy alive.

“Oh, I’m - I’m Peter. Let me know if you need anything else,” he replied, gracefully extracting his arm from the man’s grasp. 

“Actually, Peter, I do need something,” the man said, not even trying to hide how his eyes raked up and down Peter’s form. “Your phone number.”

Peter felt himself growing warm under his uniform and apron. 

“Oh, uh, I…that’s...well...I’m…”

“Flattered? Ecstatic? Take your time, gorgeous.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. I can’t do that. Enjoy your meal,” Peter managed to get out.

“Excuse me?” the man asked, looking taken aback.

“I need to get back to work,” Peter mumbled, quickly beating a hasty retreat back to the kitchen.

It wasn’t the first time someone had flirted with him on the job, and at least this customer was better looking than most. 

Alright, who was he kidding? The man was stunning, with his clear olive skin and immaculate facial hair. But something about the self-assured expression on the older man’s face had made him seem almost...predatory. Like Peter was a sure thing. 

Peter hated people like that; arrogant and used to getting their way. No matter how dreamy they were. 

It didn’t matter, he mused, plating up another meal for a different table. It was just another customer passing through. It wasn’t likely he would cross paths with the older man again.

*

Of course, when Peter arrived at the diner for his shift the very next evening, he was greeted with the sight of the older man from yesterday - in another designer suit - standing near the lunch counter, talking to Peter’s boss.

Wanda, who owned the restaurant and worked as the chef there, looked fairly exasperated with whatever the man was speaking to her about. 

The door chimed merrily when Peter stepped through it, drawing Wanda’s attention to the entrance. The customer speaking with her seemed to pick up on this right away, his gaze following hers and landing square on Peter.

“There he is,” the man said, looking pleased. 

Peter looked to Wanda beseechingly.

“This gentleman requested you by name to wait on him today,” explained Wanda, rolling her eyes. Peter knew her well enough to tell that she didn’t perceive this customer as a threat; merely an annoyance. 

Her tone implied some degree of familiarity, which was confirmed a moment later when she said, “Table six is free, Tony. Don’t scare my best waiter away.”

Peter watched as Wanda disappeared into the kitchen, turning his gaze to the man - _Tony_ \- standing at the counter.

“Well, I’ll be at table six, then,” Tony said, smiling. “I’ll let you get ready for your shift, first, of course,” he added, drifting towards the table. 

Peter quickly made his way to the door labeled _Employees Only_ , praying Tony wouldn’t give him a hard time this evening. After clocking in, donning his apron, and washing his hands, Peter grabbed his notebook and steeled himself before exiting the small room.

To his surprise, Tony hadn’t tried to flirt with him while he took his order. 

In fact, the whole evening, the man was rather...pleasant.

He’d ordered the same burger and fries, and when Peter delivered his food this time, he thanked the boy politely, leaving him to finish his shift in peace. 

When Peter returned a little while later to ask Tony if he needed anything else, he was further surprised when the man indicated that he wanted to apologize for the other day.

“I was being an arrogant prick. Guess I’m not used to hearing the word _no._ Anyway, it was a humbling experience. Sorry if I came on too strong.”

“Oh...thank you, sir. Um, it’s fine.” Peter was sure he was blushing. 

“So, Wanda tells me her pie is better than what they make at Steve-o’s across the street. Want to share a slice with me when your shift ends? My treat. No funny business. I promise.”

*

It became a habit of Peter’s during the next month to share some type of dessert with Tony after his shift ended each evening. 

True to his word, Tony hadn’t tried to ask him out again, and Peter learned a lot about the handsome older man.

Tony worked on Wall Street, and was as well-off as his suits suggested. He loved burgers and classic rock, and spent his free time working on vintage muscle cars. He was 48, never married, no kids, and hoped to sell his penthouse one day and retire to a nice cabin in the Catskills.

By the second month, he was walking Peter home after every shift. 

By the third, he’d taken another chance at asking Peter out again.

By the fourth, Peter finally agreed.

And by the fifth, they were officially a couple. 

*

Peter recalled their first kiss fondly. 

For their fourth date - the previous three being coffee or dinner - the older man had convinced him to take a short trip on Tony’s boat. 

Tony was actually a terrible captain, and they ended up running out of gas halfway back to the marina. 

Peter had teased his boyfriend mercilessly about his poor seamanship skills, dissolving into giggles at the betrayed look on Tony’s face. The older man had looked so appealing with his windblown hair and exaggerated pout that Peter couldn’t help surging up to press their lips together. 

Tony had responded eagerly, pulling away when he sensed Peter tensing up.

When Peter shyly admitted that it had been his first kiss - _yes, first kiss ever with anyone, why’s that so hard to believe, Tones?_ \- his boyfriend decided that they would take things nice and slow. 

A few more months later, it was clear that Tony planned to stick to his resolve. They’d moved on to making out, then hand jobs, but even that had Peter seeing stars. 

When Peter let his kisses trail further and further down Tony’s body on the couch one night, gently unbuttoning his work shirt, he’d quietly admitted that he was dying to try giving his older boyfriend a blowjob. 

Tony’s eyes had grown wide, and Peter felt the man’s erection, still trapped in his boxers and suit trousers, twitch almost violently. 

“Can I?” Peter asked softly, suckling gently on Tony’s sensitive nipple, one hand drifting down to his boyfriend’s belt buckle.

“Shit, Pete. Yeah. Yeah, only if you want,” Tony replied, eyes greedily taking in the sight of Peter dropping down between the man’s legs and tugging open his belt buckle. 

The gentle swish of leather being pulled through the loops of Tony’s pants sounded obscenely loud in the quiet of Tony’s penthouse living room, the only other sound being their harsh breathing. 

Peter nuzzled at the bulge in his boyfriend’s underwear, using his tongue to tease it like he’d seen in the porn videos he’d never admit to watching. 

“Jesus, kid,” Tony breathed above him, eyes glued to Peter between his legs. 

Peter spent a few more moments wetting his boyfriend’s cock through his boxers before growing impatient and tugging the offending garment out of the way.

Tony helpfully lifted his hips as Peter pulled his boxers and slacks out of the way.

Peter liked to think he was very familiar with Tony’s cock. He’d seen it plenty, and coaxed it to orgasm with his hands a few times, but grasping it around the thick base while it bobbed in front of him seemed slightly daunting.

Tony was panting softly above him, his hands gripping the leather sofa so hard his knuckles were turning white; the older man’s reaction to Peter on his knees emboldened him greatly. 

Peter leaned forward and experimentally lapped at the fat bead of precome drooling from the tip of his boyfriend’s swollen cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Tony murmur. 

The taste wasn’t the best, body-warm and salty, but it also wasn’t bad. 

Peter tongued at the man’s slit a bit longer, relishing his boyfriend’s moans as more precome drooled out onto his waiting tongue. 

Feeling bold, Peter placed a gentle, sucking kiss to the side of Tony’s erection, repeating the motion a few more times in different spots to test the man’s reaction.

“Is this alright?” Peter asked softly.

“It’s more than alright, baby boy,” Tony replied huskily, reaching forward to cup Peter’s flushed cheek. 

Encouraged, Peter returned his attention to the sensitive head, sucking the tip into his mouth. He knew from porn what was theoretically supposed to happen next, and lowered himself down until he felt himself choke. Peter quickly pulled back, eyes darting up to notice that Tony’s head was thrown back against the couch, eyes squeezed shut and nostrils flaring. 

Well, at least his boyfriend seemed to be enjoying this sloppy experimental blowjob. 

Peter pulled off completely, but kept his hand wrapped around the base of the man’s cock, gently stroking. Peter released a glob of spit onto Tony’s cock, using his hand to work the added lubrication in.

_”Jesus Christ,”_ Tony huffed, releasing one hand from its death grip on the couch to bury it in Peter’s soft curls. 

The weight of Tony’s hand was satisfying, and he let it guide him back onto the man’s cock, the spit making the slide smoother and easier this time. 

Peter attempted to take a bit more of his boyfriend’s erection into his mouth each time he bobbed his head down, but was disappointed to find he could only fit the first few inches comfortably. 

Tony didn’t seem to mind, if his pleased grunts and breathy encouragements were anything to go by. 

Soon, Peter was able to find a good rhythm, suctioning his lips and bobbing his head while stroking his hand over the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“Fucking hell, baby,” Tony groaned, his other hand finding its way into Peter’s hair and gently guiding the boy's movement. “Look so fucking good taking my cock, shit…”

Peter hummed at that, feeling Tony’s erection twitch at the added vibration. 

“Gonna come, sweetheart,” Tony whispered, tugging to move Peter’s head off his cock.

Peter let himself be pulled off his boyfriend’s straining erection, a thick strand of saliva trailing out and keeping his lips tethered to Tony’s cock. Peter kept moving his hand, enjoying the filthy squelching sound it made thanks to all the spit and drool. 

“Ungh, Jesus, oh… _oh, shit, ah...ah_...” Tony moaned, letting his copious release paint the younger man’s face. 

Peter kept his eyes closed and opened his mouth, figuring it couldn’t hurt to try and get a little taste of the man’s come. 

When Tony seemed to be finished, slumping into the couch bonelessly, Peter ran a finger through the tacky fluid splashed across his nose and brought it to his mouth, getting his first taste of his boyfriend’s release. 

“Holy shit, kid,” he heard from the couch. 

Looking up, he saw Tony gazing down at him with a fucked-out, bewildered expression on his face. 

“You’re gonna kill me with that mouth of yours, baby.”

“So you liked it, then?” 

“You could say that again.”

*

Blowing Tony quickly became Peter’s new favorite hobby.

Any chance he could get, he was pawing at the older man’s belt buckle, eager to hone his newly-acquired skill of making his boyfriend fall apart with his mouth. 

On one memorable occasion, he surprised Tony at his office with lunch, and talked his boyfriend into letting him suck him off under the desk. 

So it wasn’t out of the ordinary to find Peter between his boyfriend’s strong legs one evening in Tony’s penthouse living room, a forgotten movie flickering in the background. 

“Ah, shit...so fucking good at this, Pete,” Tony encouraged breathlessly, using his hands to guide Peter’s head up and down his cock. 

Tony had slowly allowed himself to be a bit rougher with Peter, especially when he realized how much the boy enjoyed being manhandled on occasion. 

Peter pulled off a bit, taking a moment to suckle at the sensitive tip of Tony’s erection, trying to ignore the sudden twinge of pain in his jaw. It soon subsided, allowing Peter to sink back down on the older man’s cock, relishing the satisfied groan he gave as the boy took him all the way into his throat.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Tony murmured, planting one hand on the back of Peter’s head to keep him there, another squeezing his jaw. “Got my cock all the way in your little throat, baby.”

Peter had been fairly dizzy with pride the first time he managed to deep-throat his boyfriend, but this time he was distracted by the return of the insistent, throbbing pain in his lower jaw.

Alarmed, Peter quickly pulled his mouth off the older man with a pained whine, sitting back on his haunches to rub the offending spot. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Tony asked. “Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? Fuck, I’m so sorry, Peter-”

“I’m fine,” Peter interrupted, feeling the pain slowly fade. “My jaw just really hurt for a minute.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t because of me?” Tony asked, looking down guiltily. 

“No, it’s happened before,” Peter assured him, rising up to join his boyfriend on the couch. 

“Since when?” Tony asked, sounding concerned.

“Since before I started giving you head all the time, if that’s what you’re thinking,” said Peter, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

But Tony didn’t seem amused. 

“When’s the last time you’ve been to see a dentist, sweetheart?” 

“Uhh….”

*

Two days later, Peter found himself perched in an exam chair at a dental office.

Tony was parked next to him on a leather stool, waiting for the dentist to come in. 

“You didn’t have to do this for me, Tony,” Peter murmured, eyeing the posters of brightly smiling stock photo models that adorned the walls of the little exam room. 

“Actually, yes I did. I can’t believe you’ve never been to see a dentist, kid,” Tony admonished gently. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing-”

“That’s for the dentist to decide, baby.”

Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of the office door opening. A plump, middle-aged women in scrubs entered, wide smile revealing immaculate white teeth. 

“Good morning, Mr. Parker,” she said cheerfully, snapping on a pair of purple latex gloves. “I’m Dr. Ayer.”

Peter nodded politely at the dentist.

“And you’re here with dad today?” she continued, oblivious. 

_Shit._

Both men turned an uncomfortable shade of pink.

“Oh, no, I’m uh...we’re…he’s…” Peter trailed off, eyes wide.

“Tony. His boyfriend,” the older man introduced with a tight smile. 

“Oh. Oh my. I’m sorry,” Dr. Ayer quickly apologized, looking taken aback. 

“It’s fine. Anyway, Peter’s been having some jaw pain,” said Tony, helpfully changing the subject. 

“Oh, yes. Right. That was mentioned when the appointment was made,” said Dr. Ayer, plopping down on the vacant rolling stool in the room and scooting over to Peter. “Well, let’s see what we’ve got here, Mr. Parker.”

*

A cleaning, an x-ray - and a painfully awkward moment in which Dr. Ayer asked what activity might have caused the bruising on Peter’s palate later - the verdict was in.

“I can’t believe I still have baby teeth left,” Peter bemoaned on the car ride back to Tony’s penthouse. 

“It’ll be fine, baby. You’ll have them taken out at your next appointment,” replied Tony gently. 

“Don’t remind me,” Peter pouted. 

“You need to get them out so the other teeth can come in. That’s why you’ve had those pains, sweetheart,” Tony reminded. 

Peter pouted harder.

*

That evening, Peter had convinced his boyfriend that his intermittent jaw pain would not hinder the oral sex he’d grown so fond of giving. 

Tony had offered to return the favor, as he had already done so frequently in the past, but the younger man was adamant. 

Like an addict needing his fix, Peter was soon nodding along Tony’s shaft, moaning and suckling at the older man’s swollen erection.

“God...shit, look at you...you fucking love sucking my cock, baby,” Tony groaned, hands finding their way into Peter’s hair. 

Peter hummed his agreement as he pulled off with a slick _pop,_ dragging his tongue down his boyfriend’s length and mouthing at his taut, heavy balls.

“Fuck, baby boy...your fucking mouth…” Tony continued. He’d gotten freer with his dirty talk over the past few weeks, especially after Peter had assured him he found it incredibly arousing. 

Peter finished laving attention on Tony’s balls and returned to suckling on the man’s leaking tip. His hands were firmly planted on either of Tony’s powerful thighs, out of his way as he shamelessly swallowed him down to the root, his nose buried in Tony’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

Tony’s hands began to pull a bit more forcefully on Peter’s hair, making his scalp tingle and his cock leak even more in his boxers. Following the older man’s guidance, Peter relaxed further and let his boyfriend properly fuck his throat. 

_“Shit…_ been fucking your little face that’s still got milk teeth in it…” Tony growled. 

Peter moaned at that, surprised by the waves of arousal that shot through him at Tony’s comment. 

“Baby boy with baby teeth… _ungh, fuck!_...choking on my cock…”

Peter couldn’t help himself, letting his sucking turn into messy slurping, sliding one hand off Tony’s thigh to put some desperately needed pressure on his almost painfully throbbing erection.

The filthy, wet _uck, uck, uck_ sounds that filled the room seemed to spur both men on. 

“Gonna come, sweetheart. Gonna get my fucking come on your little milk teeth…”

Peter pulled back, gripping Tony’s cock with his free hand and flicking his tongue at the sensitive underside. “Give it to me, daddy,” he rasped, throat ruined, “Want your load…”

“Oh, _Christ,_ ” Tony gasped, shooting thick, powerful spurts of his release into Peter’s waiting mouth. 

“Fuck, getting my seed all over your little baby teeth…” Tony breathed, face flushed and eyes huge. 

Peter hummed, pleased, and used his tongue to smear the globs of semen in his mouth all over his front teeth so Tony could see. 

“Holy fuck, kid,” Tony huffed, collapsing back into the couch. “You just sucked my brain out through my dick, and now you’re gonna give daddy a heart attack.”

“Mmm,” Peter moaned, happily nuzzling into the hand Tony lowered to cup the boy’s cheek.

Peter stuck his tongue out to give Tony a good view of the cum streaking it, before closing his mouth and swallowing audibly. 

Tony’s head fell back with a groan. 

“Gonna kill me, sweetheart.” 

*

Despite how vocal Tony had been earlier, Peter noticed that his boyfriend seemed unusually quiet and withdrawn as they made dinner together later on. 

When the pair had first started dating, Wanda had warned him that Tony wasn’t used to long-term relationships. He was secretly insecure about scaring his partners off, so he kept his interactions to one-night stands to preemptively avoid any potential heartbreak. 

Ironically, she compared trying to communicate with Tony to pulling teeth. 

Wanda had been surprised when Peter told her he and Tony were taking things slow, but promised to be supportive. She’d become like a sister to Peter while he worked at the diner, and even though he didn’t need the money anymore, he still took shifts there every now and then to help out. 

And Wanda had been helping him too; offering advice on how to handle someone like Tony, who loved with all his heart and still felt as though he wasn’t enough. She’d suggested giving him his space occasionally, but making sure the man didn’t feel alone either. 

Her best advice, though, was simple: Don’t let Tony brood. 

Which was what Tony was currently doing.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Peter asked, collecting the spaghetti dishes after a rather silent dinner with his boyfriend.

“Nothing’s wrong, baby,” Tony assured him, carrying his own plate over to the sink and planting a kiss on top of Peter’s curls.

“You’ve been quiet all through dinner,” Peter mentioned, turning around to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist. The older man leaned into his embrace, nuzzling at the sensitive juncture of Peter’s neck and shoulder. 

“Tell me,” Peter whispered, sliding his hands up Tony’s flanks to bury his fingers in the thick salt and pepper hair he loved so much.

Tony was silent for a few moments, just enjoying being close to Peter. “Was it too much?” he asked, hesitant and soft. 

“Was what too much, Tones?” 

“You know...earlier,” Tony sighed, reluctant to spell it out for the younger man. 

“You mean the dirty talk?” Peter asked, pulling Tony forward to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Yeah,” Tony murmured, looking guilty.

“Oh, Tony,” Peter whispered, “it was so hot. I loved it, handsome.” 

“You’re not just saying that?” Tony asked, hands absently petting Peter’s sides. 

“Of course not. Tony, I would tell you if you did something to make me uncomfortable. Just like I know you would do if it was something I did.”

Tony smiled softly. 

“You don’t think I’m a dirty old man for saying that stuff, do you?” he asked after a few moments.

“Well, I do, but I think it’s sexy,” Peter murmured, leaning forward to peck Tony on the lips. “I like it. Makes me hot.” Peter continued planting little kisses all over Tony’s face, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes fluttered shut, basking in the gentle attention. 

“I don’t want to do anything to scare you, baby,” Tony whispered, eyes still closed. “When I first saw you at Wanda’s, and you wouldn’t go out with me, I though, shit… thought I ruined my chance. Thought I’d never have this.”

“Oh, Tony,” Peter breathed, burying his face in the older man’s strong chest, feeling him hug the younger man tightly. 

“I promised myself that if I ever got the chance to be with you, I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. And then I talk about your baby teeth like some kind of depraved pervert…”

“Tony,” Peter interrupted from where he was nuzzling into the man’s chest. “I love you. There’s almost nothing you could do at this point to change that. Like I said, I’d tell you if you made me uncomfortable.”

He felt Tony stiffen up at his declaration, but eventually relaxed and hugged the boy even tighter.

“I love you too, baby. So, so much.” 

Peter took a moment to bask in the warm glow of Tony’s affection.

“So…” Tony started, pulling back and flashing a devious smile.

“When you go to get those little baby teeth out...if the oral surgeon thinks we’re father and son, do you think we should play along this time, gorgeous?”


End file.
